When You Can't Speak No More
by ABFG
Summary: A collection of song-fics that relate to individual characters or pairings. All the songs that were used for each one-shot does not belong to me.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Avatar at all or _Waiting on the World to Change _by John Mayer.

**A/N: **I personally _love _this song and this idea popped into my mind. ENJOY! And this is going to be a collection of song-fics. I'm not the kind of person that listens to music that's popular. I go with what I love and most of the songs I pick will mean something to me personally and I hope you'll connect to them as I have over my years.

Review for any suggestions for songs. Thank you!

*O*O*O*O*O*O*

A classic morning dawned upon the South Pole once again. A little girl of only the mere age of eight frolicked through the newly fallen snow to her grandmother.

"Gran Gran!" Her sweet innocent voice radiated throughout the small village. All the women of the tribe smiled at the girl and waved 'hi' as she whizzed past them. True to the definition of a kid, the childish girl goofily waved back and tackled her grandmother.

"Katara!" Her grandmother scolded, "You know better than to push your Gran Gran into the snow when she's cooking." The sea prunes she was cooking were all over the snow.

"But, I learnt a new waterbending move!" She gleefully jumped up and down and was about to demonstrate when her grandmother shook her head.

"Not now, Katara." She pushed her away, "I'm busy."

The solemn girl walked away with her head hung down. "Sorry."

_Me and all my friends,_

_We're all misunderstood._

_They say we stand for nothing,_

_And there's no way we ever could._

"You, Katara, are destined for great things. I know it." Kya kissed her three-year old daughter and smiled as she tucked her in.

"Good night, Mom." The older Katara mumbled in her sleep from her dream.

_Now we see everything that's going wrong,_

_With the world and those who lead it._

_We just feel like we don't have the means,_

_To rise above and beat it._

"Don't you want to be part of this world, Sokka?" An older Katara shouted at her brother after he insulted her waterbending. "Don't you want to help take the Fire Nation out?" Her determined stare bore a hole through her brother but faded into shock when her brother shot her down.

"We can't do anything, Katara. Not even you and your crazy _magic._" He ripped a piece of jerky from his hand and chewed it loudly.

"Ugh!" Katara grunted disgustingly and stormed off.

_Now if we had the power,_

_To bring our neighbors home from war,_

"He's gone." Sokka whispered as he stared at the Water Tribe ships in the distance. One of those ships carried his brave father.

"He'll come back." Katara encouraged hopefully though deep down she couldn't guarantee it. The siblings stood on the glacier, crying for their dear father.

_They would have never missed a Christmas,_

_No more ribbons on their door._

It was the yearly Moon Festival in honor of the spirit of Moon for teaching their ancestors waterbending. All the fathers were supposed to dance with their daughters and mothers with their sons. All the women of the tribe were dancing with their young two year old sons while Katara and Sokka glumly sat on the side.

_It's not that we don't care._

_We just know that the fight ain't fair._

"The Avatar _will _come." Katara thought to herself, "You just have to wait." She hugged her knees and sat in the corner of her igloo rocking herself to sleep.

"Wait for the world to change." She kissed her knee and prayed to her mother for the rest of the night.

_So we keep on waiting._

_Waiting on the world to change._


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or _Beautiful _by Christina Aguilera.

A/N: Okay, this might be my theme song. I love Christina and am a huge fan of her. Please review!

*O*O*O*O*O*O*

_Don't look at me._

_Every day is so wonderful,_

_Then suddenly, it's hard to breathe._

_Now and then, I get insecure,_

_From all the pain, I'm so ashamed._

"Nice makeup."

"Thanks." Toph smiled. "Maybe I _am _beautiful." She thought until the snobby teenager interrupted her thoughts.

"For a clown." She started laughing with her friends. Toph's smile vanished.

"Come on Toph, don't worry about them." Katara patted her on the shoulder.

"I think she looks cute; like that time you put a sweater on your pet poodle monkey." Another girl spoke up. By now, Toph was fuming inside.

"Come on Toph." Katara motioned for them to leave, but Toph pushed her hand away fiercly.

"No no, that was a good one. Like your poodle monkey! Ha! You know what else is a good one?" She quickly earthbended a hole under the girls and they fell into the water below.

"Now that was funny." Katara joined in and waterbended them away.

_I am beautiful no matter what they say_

_Words can't bring me down._

"Oh Toph, you got a little dirt on your... well, everywhere." Katara gave her a disgusted look.  
>"You call it dirt. I prefer to think of it as a healthy coating of earth." Toph smiled.<p>

_No matter what we do_

_No matter we say_

_We're the song inside the tune,_

_Full of beautiful mistakes._

"Yeah! Let's break some rules!" Her fist punched the air above. She quickly went into stance and blasted a large chunk of the house wall off with her eartbending.

_Everywhere we go_

_The sun will always shine_

"Great job with the cloud camo. But next time, let's disguise ourselves as the kind of cloud who knows how to keep its mouth shut." Sokka ran over to a rock and hid behind it.  
>"Yeah, we wouldn't want a bird to hear us chatting up there and turn us in." She smirked sarcastically.<p>

"Hey! We're in Fire Nation territory. Those are enemy birds!" Sokka comically pointed at the birds above him.

_Don't you bring me down today._

"One of the good things about being blind is that I don't have to waste my time worrying about appearances. I don't care what I look like. I'm not looking for anyone's approval. I know who I am." A tear rolled off her flawless cheek.

"That's what I really admire about you, Toph. You're so strong, and confident, and self-assured." Katara placed her hand on Toph's shoulder and squeezed it, "And I know it doesn't matter but you're really pretty."


	3. Chapter 3

Dislaimer: I do not own Avatar or _Reason_ by Hoobastank

A/N: I think this is a beautiful song and I hope you like it.

*O*O*O*O*O*O*

The world, at least in Aang's sense, was falling apart. His long time girlfriend from the age of 12 had cheated on him. You might ask why anyone would cheat on the Avatar, but it was quite simple. Aang was too nice; Katara wanted more fun in her relationship and had evilly started a relationship with Fire Lord Zuko even though he was engaged to Mai.

Aang had noticed the looks the lovers were passing each other and had quickly gone into his own depression. Katara had asked him over and over again what was wrong. He confessed his discovery and quickly abandoned her. He left the Fire Nation and ran to the Southern Air Temple.

_I'm not a perfect person,_

_There's many things I wish I didn't do._

_But I continue learning._

_I never meant to do those things to you._

"I'm sorry, Aang." She whispered as she saw the furry beast take off into the sky. Her heart was surprisingly, guilty…

In the next few days, a conflict aroused in her heart; she loved Aang, not Zuko. She had made a grave mistake and her heart swelled with pure guilt and love.

_I found a reason for me,_

_To change who I used to be._

In the past year, she had completely changed. Even Sokka noticed this. She quickly changed her rude, cheating demeanor to her old, kind, and motherly personality.

_A reason to start over new,_

_And the reason is you._

_I'm sorry that I hurt you._

_It's something I must live with every day._

The beautiful waterbender had changed into a very solemn woman and the only thing that would change her is Aang.

"You guys _need _to make up!" Sokka pulled her onto the Water Tribe ship that he used to come visit her. "He's a mess as well." Sokka's eyes drooped at the memory of Aang the last time he saw his friend.

Katara, on the other hand, broke apart and started crying ferociously on her brother's toned chest. "I was a jerk, Sokka." She gasped through her sobs.

"Yes, you were. But know you have to go to him and apologize." Katara's eyes looked at Sokka in fear; fear that Aang wouldn't forgive her.

"He will." He confidentally answered her fear. "As long as you love him." Katara vigourously nodded.

"I love him with all my heart." Katara whispered.

_And all the pain I put you through,_

_I wish I could take it all away,_

_And be the one who catches all your tears._

Aang was sitting in a corner of his room in the Temple. He hadn't eaten in a while. Toph had come to force him to eat, but he refused.

"You have to eat, Aang!" She forced. He sat there in silence without even feeling her presence. "Or you'll die." She whispered to herself and left the room.

After a few more minutes of silence, Aang looked up to see Katara walking towards him. She seemed so dreamy and fake, but so real. Her hair was so lifeless and she shared the same bags under her eyes that Aang had as well.

_I found a reason to show,_

_A side of me you didn't know._

Aang's eyes widened at the sight of Katara and quickly turned away. The spirit kneeled down and caressed his cheek. His face was pulled straight in front of hers.

"I'm sorry." Her raspy voice managed to whisper. "I never loved him. I love you."

_A reason for all that I do,_

_And the reason is you._


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Avatar or _What hurts the most _by Rascal Flatts.

*O*O*O*O*O*O*

The memories of the haunting lightning struck through her heart as she slowly swirled the water in her hand; the last hope for the injured boy in her hands. The whipping winds swirled and blew to his face, almost in a supporting way. The air, _his _element, was blowing at his pale skin screaming for him to wake up. Tears, her element, fell from her tan skin. "Please work." She whispered as she placed the circle of water on the deadly gash on his frail body.

_I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while even though goin' on with you gone still upsets me._

It had been days since she left his side. Every day, she grabbed at his fragile body never wanting to let go. Her caring brother offered to stay with the injured Avatar in hopes of letting his sister get a break, but she refused. "You need fresh air, Katara. I can take care of Aang." He whispered sweetly.

"I'm fine." She adamantly hissed. "I can't leave him." Her hand stroked his cheek lovingly. Her blue eyes, sagging with lack of sleep, shined with tears.

_There are days every now and again I pretend I'm okay, but that's not what gets me._

The love for him was gushing through her heart. Until the moment his body crashed into her arms back in Ba Sing Se, she never realized this new emotion for him. Her body felt weak once she noticed that his heartbeat was gone. Tears of selfishness sliced her cheeks. She would never be able to tell him how much she loved him. He's gone.

_What hurts the most was being so close. And havin' so much to say and watchin' you walk away._

Toph 'stared' at her waterbender friend. She had finally fallen asleep; she was now subconsciously cuddling with Aang on his bed. A smirk popped onto Toph's face as she heard Katara murmur the young boy's name in her sleep.

"I love you, Aang." Her dreamy voice whispered and her hands hugged Aang even tighter.

_And never knowin' what could've been__**.**_

She loved him so much, and seeing her lover dying may have been the worst thing to experience. She made herself vow that she would never hide her love again. The moment he wakes up, if he ever will, she'll tell him.

But little did she know that the Spirits above were watching. Satisfied with the strong connection between the couple, they granted the Avatar life. The Avatar and his beloved waterbender would become one of the most famous lovers in the world, while their child becomes the most loved baby thanks to his gift of airbending.

_**And not seein' that lovin you. That's what I was trying to do.**_

_Don't ever live without telling that special 'one' that you love him/her. You'll always regret it because you'll never find someone like that again. True love is something everyone finds. The only problem is whether you'll run away from those feeling from fear or you willingly risk your heart._

Better to have loved and lost than never to have loved at all.


End file.
